


Rollercoaster

by wallywestie



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Past Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Past Relationship(s), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallywestie/pseuds/wallywestie
Summary: I've been feeling like I’m on a rollercoasterSince you’ve been aroundI've been feeling like I’m on a rollercoasterAnd I never wanna come down





	Rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

> I started this back in like June and finally finished it and I'm glad cause I haven't written birdflash in so long! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title from the song "Rollercoaster" by Mahalia
> 
> Find me on Tumblr [here](http://wallywestie.tumblr.com//)

_I wonder if you’re tired_   
_You’ve been running 'round all day_   
_Doing marathons 'round my mind_   
_I bet you need a break_   
_I bet you need to take a minute_

Dick couldn’t get enough of Wally, he was someone he grew up with. Someone Dick had met at the young age of 9. Wally had rushed up the building with his Uncle and when they were introduced, he was quick to reveal his identity.

“I’m Kid Flash but you can call me Wally.” And he stuck out his hand for Dick to shake. With a side glance at Batman, Dick knew he couldn’t share the same information the redhead shared so easily.

“Robin.” Dick watched as the smile on his face faltered at the mention of his vigilante identity, but nonetheless, the older boy moved that step closer, connecting their hands and shaking his wildly.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you. It’ll be great to have someone to share this life with.”

And soon after that, the two became inseparable. If someone told him 16 years later he would be lying in the same bed as that same redhead speedster, cuddled up against his chest, he wouldn’t believe them. But here he was doing exactly that.

Wally had always been in his life, but not in this way. He had always been his best friend, his shoulder to cry on when he needed it. Someone to share the burden of the hero life with. He was never a love interest. Never someone Dick thought he would fall for. Yet, when Dick was 23, Wally was the only thing on his mind. He wanted everything with Wally. Wanted to be the source of his laugh, wanted to be the one to hold him when things were too much, wanted to kiss him, to tell him how amazing he was and how happy he was to have him as his boyfriend.

It wasn’t until Dick’s 25th birthday that one of them did something about it.

It was late, most of his friends had already left. The only ones left were Kaldur, Barbara and Wally. Kaldur refused to leave without helping cleaning up, Barbara was more supervising and Wally was asleep on the couch. Before the party he had to do a patrol, as well as deal with a few small crimes. Nothing major, but combine that with a day of work, it was safe to say he had a right to be asleep.

Dick smiled at the way half his body hung off the couch and he had a small smile on his face.

“I don’t understand why you don’t just tell him.” Barbara said, suddenly as she caught Dick staring.

“It’s not that easy, Babs.”

“Sure it is. It’s as simple as, “hey Wally, I’m in love with you, be my boyfriend.”” She mocked. Dick just chuckled, elbowing her.

“You know I can’t do that.” She just sighed, finishing up picking up some cups.

“Well, you better do something soon, before someone comes and gets him before you do.”

“I agree.” Kaldur piped in, scaring Dick. He had almost forgot he was there.

“I’ll do something, soon enough.”

Soon, Kaldur and Barbara were gone and Dick was left alone with a sleeping Wally. He walked over towards the couch, shaking the boy lightly. He didn’t mind him sleeping over (it was nice having company), he just wanted him to move to the guest room so he wouldn’t be so cramped in the morning.

“Wally, wake up.” There was a short grunt before Dick was looking into bleary, emerald eyes.

“Huh? Is everyone gone already?” Dick nodded, standing up straight, offering out his hand to the older man.

“Yeah, you fell asleep half hour before everyone left.” Wally just nodded, sitting up, rubbing his eyes, and taking Dick’s offered hand.

Dick couldn’t help but notice how perfectly their hands fit together and how nice it felt to hold Wally’s hand. He was saddened when he had to let go.

“You know where everything is, I’ll see you in the morning.” Dick stated heading off towards his own room, but he didn’t make it far before Wally’s hand was grabbing his wrist.

“Wait-“ Dick turned around, looking at his friend in confusion.

“I didn’t give you your birthday present.”

“Walls, we’re too old-“ he was cut off by soft lips against his own. His eyes widened, before he fell into the kiss, letting Wally’s hand come up to cup his cheek, deepening the kiss.

Dick couldn’t believe this was happening. Wally was kissing him, and it wasn’t in a drunk dare like a few years ago. It was real, it was genuine and filled with feelings.

“You’re not very good at hiding your feelings.” Wally muttered when they pulled away. Dick just chuckled, pulling the boy closer and kissing him again,

“Shut up.”

And now almost a year later, Dick was sharing a bed with the redhead, and he couldn’t stop thinking about him. Their old memories together floated around in his head and for some reason, on this particular night, there wasn’t anything else on his mind besides Wally West. No worries about what’s happening in either of their cities, not thinking about new training techniques for the team, nothing but Wally and the way his hand slowly made circles on Dick’s hip, or how Dick could count the freckles that lined his chest a thousand times over. But the one thing on his mind he really wanted was to lean up and kiss him, and thus that’s what he did.

He sat up, resting on his forearms, hovering above Wally. His best friend had a sleepy, dopey smile on his face and when Dick looked into those emerald eyes of his, there was nothing but love and adoration.

“I thought you had fallen asleep.” Wally whispered softly, his hand running up Dick’s side and then sliding back down, goosebumps following his touch. Dick leaned down, connecting their lips in a deep kiss.

“You were wrong.” He mumbled between kisses. They were slow and tender, no heat behind them. Simply two men who couldn’t get enough of each other.

“Mhhm.” Wally agreed, pulling the former boy wonder closer, and Dick couldn’t help but smile into the kiss.

_And when I say you’re just my type_   
_People ask how I know and why_   
_And I reply_   
_Oh I can’t describe it but I’ll try_

Dick sat in the sitting room of the Manor. He and Wally had visited everyone that evening after a day spent together. Dick missed his family and whether they admitted it or not, they missed him too. The only ones there were Tim and Barbara. Everyone else was either on Patrol or simply at their own places.

“Hey, i’m going to the bathroom, did you need anything?” Wally whispered to him, not wanting to interrupt Tim’s story from a recent mission.

“Can you grab me some cereal?” Wally just rolled his eyes, but nodded nonetheless and after excusing himself, headed out of the room. Dick watched as the boy left, before turning back to Tim and Barbara, who both had knowing smirks on their faces.

“What?”

“You’re so gone for him.” Tim responded, Babs nodding along with him. Dick just smiled because they were right. He was “so gone for him” and he couldn’t hide it.

“I know.”

“4 years ago when you were dating Kori, you would of denied that.” Barbara laughed, but Dick knew that she was happy for him.

Before Wally, the only other person he had a serious relationship with was Kori. When he was with her, he thought maybe they would last. That maybe he found the one person he could spend his life with, but as time went on, things didn’t seem to work out anymore. Suddenly Kori wasn’t as exciting as before, she didn’t make Dick as happy, and he could tell she felt the same. They were teenage sweethearts, but as they got older, they realized it wasn’t meant to be. Dick didn’t regret anything with Kori, she was a huge part of his teenage years, but so was Wally.

Even though he was with Kori, deep down he knew he liked spending time with Wally more. The only thing he regrets between the few years between breaking up with Kori and then being with Wally was the amount of people he hurt and let hurt himself. He was trying to find someone to fill the void in his heart, someone to give his all to, and when he finally realized his feelings for Wally, it all made sense.

Why he’d rather spend time with his best friend rather than go out on a date, why he felt safest in Wally’s presence. Why when he and Wally had that small falling out it hurt more than his break up with Kori. Wally was it for him. Wally was everything and more for Dick, it was no wonder he could admit it.

He knew Wally was it.

“I know, it’s just, he’s perfect for me.” Tim and Barbara smiled,

“But why Wally? What makes him so special?” Tim asked. He liked them together, thought Wally was the best thing that has happened to Dick in a while, he was just curious. How did Dick know? And so young?

“I don’t know how to describe it, but I’ll try.” Dick took a moment to think about it. “I think, I always knew? He was the first friend I made in this life. He was someone who understood this life. He was someone I could be a kid with, but we also understood the duty we each had. And when we got older, he was there for everything. With Jason, with Bruce. Whatever it was, Wally was there. He was always more than just a best friend and it may have taken me over 10 years to realize it, but he’s it. He’s the one I’ve been looking for. I didn’t have to look far for it, I just had to open my eyes and realize everything I ever needed and wanted was right in front of me.” Dick could feel the smile on his face and wasn’t trying to hide it. It was all true.

Wally was made for him.

_I think I’m in love now_

When Dick woke up that morning, the pleasantly warm body pressed against him was something he wasn’t sure he would ever get over. Waking up with a weight on his chest, orange hair tickling his chest and a soft snoring as his alarm, he wouldn’t trade it in for anything.

Before Dick could do much admiration, Wally stirred, turning and looking up at Dick.

“G’morning”. He mumbled, a sleepy smile on his face.

“Good morning handsome.” He leaned down, kissing the red head’s forehead. Wally lied his head back down, nuzzling Dick’s chest.

“What time is it?” He asked, his voice muffled.

“Didn’t check. Still early though.” Dick replied, noticing it wasn’t very bright out yet and through the small crack in the curtains he could see some dark blue in the sky, a clear sign the sun hadn’t risen yet.

He didn’t get a response from Wally beside the older man taking Dick’s free hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing his palm lightly.

“So we have time then?”

“Time for what?” Suddenly, Wally was straddling his hips, a wide smirk on his face. Dick could now both feel and see Wally’s obvious erection. Dick chuckled, “why are you always so horny in the mornings?” Wally just shrugged, leaning down and kissing him.

It was slow, and languid, no rush behind it. Dick brought his hands to rest on his waist, rubbing small circles with his thumbs.

Dick loved this. He loved waking up with Wally in his arms, loved being able to kiss and cuddle him whenever he liked. Loved having Wally on top of him, slowly grinding his hips down into his. Loved the way no matter what they were doing, there was nothing that made him feel more loved than Wally.

“I love you.” Dick whispered when they pulled away.

“I love you too.” Wally replied, before leaning back in with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and feedback are always appreciated!


End file.
